


All I Want To Do Is Love Your Body

by mythical_meraki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pole Dancing, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Stripper Oikawa Tooru, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_meraki/pseuds/mythical_meraki
Summary: Strip Club AU!!Iwaizumi has just come out to his two best friends, Mattsun and Makki, and the two of them decided to bring Iwa to a strip club, specifically an all male one, because why not? What happens from there? Well read and find out ;)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a 3 part "short story" if you will. i hope you enjoy it!!

Coming out to Mattsun and Makki was the best and the stupidest thing Iwaizumi had ever done in his life. He knew the two inseparable idiots would accept him for who he was, that wasn’t the issue. Both Mattsun and Makki were already out and proud _and_ in a relationship with each other. So, what did Iwaizumi have to worry about? Was it the fact that every single time they asked him if he was “just a tiny bit gay” he’d reply with a “fuck no”? That wasn’t it… Iwaizumi really didn’t have an answer, but as soon as he knew that he was more interested in guys then he previously thought, he went to Mattsun and Makki and told them. And this where the three of them are right now.

“I knew it. You owe me ten bucks, babe.” The pink haired said to the black haired. “We betted on if Iwaizumi was bi or gay. He came out to us as “not straight” so I don’t owe you a single cent.” Mattsun replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Makki huffed out and looked the other way, not agreeing with his boyfriend. “I should be surprised, but I’m not.” Iwaizumi brought up, chuckling. He didn’t expect anything else when it came to those two. He had been friends with them for a long time so them making bets on his sexuality wasn’t out of the norm for them. 

“You know what I just thought of?” Makki blurted, making the conversation change into a new topic. “What?” Mattsun questioned as he walked over to his duffel bag. “We should go to a strip club!” Makki exclaimed, looking at Mattsun and then Iwaizumi. “Sure.” Mattsun replied almost lifelessly. “HELL NO!” Iwaizumi screeched. “Why not?!” Makki asked Iwaizumi. “I literally just came out to you not even 5 minutes ago and now you want us to go to a strip club? The fuck dude!” Iwaizumi finished, almost out of breath. “Exactly why we need to go to a strip club. To celebrate!” Makki’s face was full of smiles as he explained his reasoning for going to a strip joint. “Shouldn’t I be the one picking where we’re going?” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath. “Of course it will be a male strip club. Girl ones are nice and all, but I could really go and see some sweaty douche bags with cowboy hats on dance to “Pony”.” Makki hummed, a smile on his face as he thought of just that.

“Why don’t you ask me to do that for you?” Mattsun questioned Makki as he took a puff of the freshly lit blunt. “You’re high all the time and work 24/7!” Makki replied, stomping his foot like a toddler. “Just ask me to take the day off, Makki. I work at a fucking Spencer’s. It’s not like I work in an office like this one over here.” Mattsun tilted his head in Iwaizumi’s direction. Iwaizumi looked the other way, not wanting to be brought into their lovers quarrel. “So? We live in a shabby apartment and make a bit more than minimum wage, Mattsun. We need to work otherwise we’ll die.” Makki tried again. “You can also die of blue balls,” Iwaizumi budded in, even though he didn’t want to. Makki and Mattsun turned towards him with raised brows. “Forget I said anything.” Iwaizumi quickly replied. 

“Makki, please. Lets just go to the damn strip club and we can talk about this later, okay?” Mattsun finalized. “Fine…” Makki trailed off. “I still haven’t agreed to going to this strip club.” Iwaizumi said, biting his lip. On one side of his brain, he wanted to curl up in a ball. On the other side, however, Iwaizumi wanted to go to the strip club and see everything he could. “It’s a two against one vote, Iwa. Sorry, dude.” Mattsun replied, putting out his blunt on the ashtray that he had brought with him. At least he was considerate and didn’t leave any ash on the ground, just the smell of weed and leftover crumbs off edibles around his whole ass apartment. 

“Ugh.” Iwaizumi groaned aloud. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to get himself ready. “You look hot, dude. Relax.” Makki complemented and patted Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Mattsun looked over at him and Iwaizumi shrunk in fear. Mattsun was very protective of Makki. The two of them were like two peas in a pod and no one ever got between them. Iwaizumi, sometimes, was just thrown into their quarrels and tried to end them as fast as they happened. “Thanks?” Iwaizumi replied, but it sounded more like a question then anything. “No problem!” Makki smiled back at him before he went over to help Mattsun clean up his mess. 

Iwaizumi decided to go to the bathroom before they left. He took out his phone, checking the time, before he put it back into his back pocket. He did his business and washed his hands before he came back to the living room. Mattsun and Makki were making out, it’s all they did so Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised in the slightest. “Guys….Guys….GUYS.” It took Iwaizumi at least a minute to get the couples' attention before the two of them unlocked their lips. “I leave for 3 minutes tops and you’re already sucking each other’s faces off. Goddamn.” Iwaizumi sighed, grabbing his coat and keys to his apartment. 

“I had to make it up to him for being a bitch earlier.” Makki said, grabbing his coat that was hanging on the back of one of the chairs. “Sure you did.” Iwaizumi replied, extending the e. “Really!” Makki exclaimed but Iwaizumi had already dropped it. Mattsun grabbed all the shit he brought with him and the three of them were out of the apartment 30 minutes after Iwaizumi came out. Since Iwaizumi knew that Mattsun and Makki were going to go straight back to their place after they were done so the three of them decided to take their separate cars. Iwaizumi was thankful they agreed with him because number 1, he didn’t want to listen to their trash music, number 2, he didn’t want to feel more lonely than he already did, and number 3, he didn’t want to be stuck at a strip club if Mattsun and Makki left him there (It had happened before and Iwaizumi didn’t want to relive that again). 

Iwaizumi knew Mattsun was driving because he was flying down the highway on the way there. As Iwaizumi drove, he listened to some music so he didn’t have to sit in silence, but he mostly thought about how this whole ordeal was going to go. Iwaizumi wasn’t expecting much. If it was anything like Magic Mike, actually Iwaizumi wished it wasn’t like it, then he wouldn’t ever want to go back. He trusted Makki and Mattsun, most of the time, but he didn’t trust them with something like this. Iwaizumi was a baby compared to them in everything “I’m not straight”. 

Makki and Mattsun had experienced everything together and were still together. Iwaizumi had figured out he was not as straight as he seemed to be after hooking up with a guy at a work party. Iwaizumi wished he had waited for some guy to hook up, someone he trusted, otherwise, the experience wouldn’t have been as bad as it was. _But_ he did it on a whim, and even though he mostly regretted it, he knew it was the best thing that ever happened to him. Without that stupid guy, Iwaizumi would be still thinking he was straight as a line. Nevertheless, Iwaizumi finally knew a little bit more about himself and was able to live freely in his new found sexuality. 

They got to the club faster than Iwaizumi thought. He was driving the speed limit and everything, but since he was mostly in his thoughts the whole time, he assumed he must have dazed off. Thankfully, he had gotten there in one piece. He parked a little ways from Mattsun and Makki but the three of them joined up before they started their way to the entrance. Iwaizumi looked up at the signs for the club after Makki told him to. There were lots of names on the signs, he knew they were stage names, and lots of flashing lights around the building and the signs. It was a bit much for Iwaizumi to take in, but he didn’t have time to stand around and stare, according to Mattsun. Once they made it to the front doors, the bouncer asked the three of them for their IDs. The three of them did such, and after getting stamped, they were finally let into the club.

Makki took Mattsun’s hand and pulled him to the bar while Iwaizumi stood in the middle of the walkway. His eyes were as big as saucers as he took in the place. There were a lot of people; both men and women. Polls reaching from the tops of the ceiling to the ground or some that were only halfway up. The music was vibrating around him and Iwaizumi could feel the music make its way up his body. The club smelt strongly of cigarettes, alcohol, and sweat, but that was to be expected of a place like this.

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke, “Seems we have a newcomer...Huh girls?” Iwaizumi blinked, turning towards where the voice was coming from. His eyes made contact with some of the dancers who were all, in fact, guys. Petite ones at that. “Hey, Handsome.” One of them said, coming closer to check out Iwaizumi. “H-Hi.” Iwaizumi stuttered out, sweat began to pour down his back under the dancers gaze. What were they going to do to him? “Want me to give you a dance?” The dancer questioned, looking up at Iwaizumi with hazel eyes. “I..don’t know.” Iwazumi replied, trailing off. He was being serious. He had no idea what he wanted right now. “Well if you change your mind, come find me, okay?” The hazel eyed dancer winked at Iwaizumi before he walked off with the other two dancers back into the crowd.

“Holy shit…” Iwaizumi groaned, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. This was going to be a wild night for sure. Iwaizumi could feel. Just from the little conversation he had with the dancer. Fuck… Where was Makki and Mattsun?!

  
  



	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're brought into the world of the strippers. enjoy :D

“Baby Doll, you’re up!” Yelled the stage manager to the group of girls in the back. “Coming!” Baby Doll replied, lathering lip gloss over his lips before he made his way onto the stage. After he left, the rest of the dancers went back to getting ready. “I’m so excited for my number tonight. I’ve been practicing all week. You should see the bruises on my legs.” Starr said, excitement laced in his voice. He showed the people around him his legs, most of them hissing at the black and blue marks all over his thighs and calves. “You need some of my color corrector?” Thunder questioned Starr. “I can cover it up with concealer or foundation. Thanks though.” Starr replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank the lord Daichi isn’t here to see you do that.” Thunder commented, laughing. Starr blushed, “What he doesn’t know, he doesn’t have to worry about.” He said, huffing. “That’s a little concerning.” Tangerine spoke up while he focused on packing blush on his cheek bones. “It totally is not! What would Kageyama or Asahi say if they caught you two?” Starr questioned the dancers. Thunder replied first, “Honestly, Asahi knows exactly what goes on in here. He knows all of your deep and darkest secrets. So, he doesn’t even care. As long as I’m honest with him.” Thunder finished, smirking at the looks on everyone's face. “Even my STD-” “Even your STD!” Thunder laughed evilly as one of the dancers ran into the bathroom to compose himself. 

“Kageyama and I are open with each other and we talk about this line of work a lot. He doesn’t want me to do it anymore because he finally has a steady job and says that I’m not safe enough here. But he loves me and knows he’s the one for me. So if I give you or Thunder, or anyone in here a kiss on the cheek, he’ll be fine.” Tangerine spoke after Thunder finished. “You’re forgetting he’s possessive as fuck, Tangerine.” Said one of the dancers who hadn’t spoken up yet. “Just because he doesn’t like you, Flower, doesn’t mean he’s an ass to me.” Tangerine replied, rolling his eyes. “Okay. Whatever.” Flower huffed, looking back into the mirror to start applying his mascara.

“I understand that you guys have easy going boyfriends that love you, however, Daichi is chill too. He may be a cop and takes down bad guys, but he cares about me. We’ve been together for a short time, so I understand why you may think things that aren’t true, but we’re going steady and that’s all that matters." Starr finished, wiping at his eyes. “You’re starting to sound like Flower.” Tangerine brought up, looking in Flower’s direction. “And what does that mean?” Flower questioned, a snarl in his voice. Tangerine put his hands up, “I don’t mean any harm, trust me. I’m just saying that sometimes not all your relationships last because you read too much into them or latch on too fast.” Tangerine finished. Flower knew he meant nothing of it, but he still got angry at him. 

“Well now I know how you truly feel, Tangerine. Thanks for filling me in.” Flower got up and grabbed the rest of the things he needed including his flower crown, outfit, and makeup and left the room. He went into the bathroom to finish doing everything he needed before he walked his way over to Kiyoko, the stage manager. His hips swayed as he walked with his clear heels and skimpy outfit. “Can I go on early? I need to work off some steam.” Flower said, pleading Kiyoko with his iconic puppy dog eyes. “Sure. Let me just inform Tanaka that and he’ll introduce you after Baby Doll.” Kiyoko replied. She pressed her against the walkie talkie and informed Tanaka, the DJ and owner of the club, of the changes and to announce Flower and make sure to put on his dance music. Flower didn’t have to wait very long before a round of applause and whistles filled the club. When Baby Doll walked off the stage, cash in his hands and his mascara running, he slapped Flower’s ass once his stage name was called. “Good luck out there. Make it rain, babe!” Baby Doll yelled as Flower walked out onto the stage. 

The lights dimmed in the crowd and LED ones that changed colors were placed on Flower. He was slightly blinded for a moment, but as soon as the music started to play his body moved the exact way it was supposed to. “Your Body” was one of his favorite songs to dance to, it played over the speakers and Flower walked around the pole waving and blowing kisses to the crowd before his dance actually began. Flower had the exact frame a dancer would want. His waist was slim, but he had the hips one would need. Since he was very athletic, he could dance for an hour and still barely be tired. 

His first move was a simple one, he grabbed the pole and spun around it, tilting his head back but not too much so his flower crown wouldn’t fall off. He could feel the burn on the pole against the fish nets he was wearing, but he was used to it by now so he didn’t care one bit. The crowd clapped their hands as Flower dropped from the pole into a split on the platform. He winked at some random man in the crowd before he lifted himself back onto the pole easily. As the chorus came on, Flower removed the shirt he was wearing to reveal his chest and more of a view of his fishnets. He felt confident in fishnets and heels, he wasn’t sure why, but it was like he could take over the world with them on.

Before the song ended, Flower made his way into the crowd. He learned that going into the crowd of hungry men and sometimes women not only earned him more tips but also a way to give someone a lap dance, which Flower enjoyed very much. As the men surrounding the stage put bills into his fishnets and the thong we was wearing under them, Flower found someone very interesting sitting in a chair. The man was looking everywhere but at him and Flower decided to go check it out. Either this man didn’t find him attractive (Flower knew that wasn’t possible) or he was a newcomer. 

Swaying his hips as he walked over to the man, eyes of everyone else on him. When Flower arrived to where the man was sitting, the song ended. Flower should’ve walked back to the stage to collect his cash, but he was so intrigued with this man that he didn’t even bother. Kiyoko had made some of the girls who weren’t working that night pick up Flower’s bills and put them at his station. Flower could hear the next person being called to the stage, Kitten, and the music he was dancing to tonight began. “Hey there,” Flower said, “want a dance?” He finished, making the man look up at him. “W-What kind of d-dance?” The man stuttered out his reply. “A lap dance, silly.” Flower replied, giggling a bit. The man licked his lips nervously. Looking at the two men next to him. Flower didn’t find either of them attractive. 

“Do it!” One of the men said, the one with the pink hair. The man that Flower was interested in looked at him, “Okay.” Flower smiled brightly at his answer. He put out his hand, the man said a few words under his breath to the other men before he took Flower’s hand and Flower pulled him away. Flower brought him to a private room to give the man his dance. “Don’t you usually give them out there?” The man questioned, looking everywhere but at Flower. “Most of the time. However, I felt like you and I could have some time to ourselves…” Flower replied, winking at the man as he pulled him to the room with a number 6.

Flower was a few inches taller than the man in front of him because of his heels but even without them on, Flower was still tall. “Go sit on the couch. I’ll pour us a drink.” Flower stated, pointing to the couch and the ice bucket with a bottle of a champagne. “O-Okay.” The man hurried over the couch. Flower couldn’t help but laugh at how cute he was. “You’re nervous.” Flower commented. “How did you know?” The man replied, sarcasm laced in his voice. “I’ve been in this business a long time. I know a newbie one I see one.” Flower answered, bringing over the two glasses of champagne. “How long exactly?” The man questioned.

Usually, no stripper would reveal private information about themselves to their clients, however, Flower felt comfortable with this man. “About...10 years?” Flower replied, taking a sip of the bubbly drink. The man also took a drink. Flower could see that he slightly relaxed after taking a sip. Was he already drunk after one sip? “Wow. So...uhh, how do you do this?” The man looked up at Flower, “How do you want to do this…?” Flower trailed off, searching for the man's name to end the question. “Iwaizumi.” The man answered, a slight blush on his. Flower smiled, however he kept repeating the name in his head. It fit him so much. “Nice to meet you Iwaizumi. I’m Flower.” Flower said, trying to be a little bit polite."Flower?" The man replied, looking over Flower's body. "Or you could call me by my real name." Flower said, grabbing the man's face so he looked directly into Flower's eyes. "Which is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangerine, Starr, Thunder, Baby Doll, Kitten, and Flower are our main strippers at the club. can you guess which characters these are? COMMENT YOUR ANSWERS! i left some hints...


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time ;)

“Oikawa...My real name is Oikawa.” Flower, now being known as Oikawa, replied to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi just nodded in response before he thought of how he really wanted to do this. Were they just going to start doing whatever and anything that happened after would be expected? Were they going to take their time, get to know each other, and then start?  _ How did people do these things?!  _ Iwaizumi mentally groaned. “I can see the thoughts on your face Iwaizumi. It’s not that hard.” Oikawa said, bringing Iwaizumi out of his thoughts that were beginning to take over him. “Oh, I think it is. This is my first time doing something like this…” Iwaizumi began, “and I just- I have no idea what I’m doing. I should just leave- yeah that’s a good idea.” Iwaizumi started to get up but a hand grabbed his own and stopped him from leaving. Oikawa, who was still sitting down, looked up at him and wished Iwaizumi could see that Oikawa wanted him to stay.

“Do you always run away from things that don’t automatically give you an answer?” Oikawa questioned the spiky haired man who had yet to sit down. “No…” Iwaizumi replied guiltily, looking at everything else but Oikawa’s eyes. “Sit down, Iwaizumi. We can go as slow, or as fast as you need. It’s my job to put my clients needs in front of my own and give them everything they may desire.” Oikawa stated, expressing his true intentions. It didn’t matter that Iwaizumi was one of the most handsome men he had ever laid eyes on. Oikawa was a  _ stripper _ . It was his  _ job _ . He needed to please him in any way he could. “But-” Iwaizumi tried, but Oikawa stopped him from saying anything with his lips. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide at the feeling of Oikawa’s lips on his own. There was an automatic spark between the two of them as their mouths began to move. Iwaizumi felt like he had just shot up on a love drug. The feeling was already becoming addicting and he wanted more. So much more. Oikawa’s hand rested on Iwaizumi’s cheek as his lips took charge. Iwaizumi let Oikawa take over the kiss, but made sure that he knew that Iwaizumi still had more dominance between the two. Iwaizumi in real life would never come off as a man with such a dominating aura, but in the bedroom, he was a wild animal. 

Oikawa loved it, keening at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s teeth pulling at his bottom lip when they separated for a breath of air before their lips, wet with spit, joined again. The fiery passion between the two males continued for as long as they could mange. However, Iwaizumi wanted more, no, he _needed_ more from Oikawa. He couldn’t be just satisfied with kissing, so couldn’t his hard cock that was straining against his jeans. Iwaizumi broke the kiss to utter these words, “I want to fuck you. Is that allowed?” Oikawa smirked at his words, thankful that Iwaizumi had gained some confidence in that short time. “Of course it is. I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.” Oikawa responded. Iwaizumi smiled a bit before he let Oikawa push him onto the couch.

Iwaizumi sat on the couch, legs open, face flushed, lips puffy, and eyes trained on Oikawa as he started to take off his skimpy outfit. Oikawa smirked here and there as he watched Iwaizumi’s eyes, clouded with lust, watch him do a little dance as he pulled down the thong that was holding everything in place. “Instead of teasing me, you should come over here so I can have my way with you.” Iwaizumi stated, voice husky. Oikawa smiled, nodding quickly before he walked over to the man and sat on his lap. “Where was this Iwaizumi earlier?” Oikawa questioned, as he began to pull Iwaizumi’s t-shirt off his torso. “Who knows. Don’t focus on the past, focus on right now.” Iwaizumi chuckled before that dominating side came back, commanding Oikawa to live in the moment they were in now.

“Do you work out?” Oikawa asked, rubbing his hands all over Iwaizumi’s toned stomach and chest. “Yes. I’m an athletic trainer. It’s part of my job.” Iwaizumi responded. A hiss came from his lips moments later as Oikawa tongued his nipple and pinched the other. “Interesting. Wouldn’t expect you to be in that line of work.” Oikawa replied, stopping his assault on Iwaizumi’s nipples. “Are you trying to make me lose my boner or is this your way of taking things slow?” Iwaizumi questioned the stripper, eyebrows raised. “Ahaha, you’re a funny man. No, I’m just savoring it. Who knows, I may never get to experience you again.” Oikawa replied, laughing a bit. He ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. He had discarded his flower crown when he was undressing. “Who ever said this was going to be a one time thing?” Iwaizumi asked. He wanted this to happen again, and they were barely getting started. Oikawa’s mouth partly opened. Usually, he would say that to get his clients in the mood, but he definitely did not expect Iwaizumi to answer the way he did. 

“I certainly didn’t. If I can experience you again, then there’s no point in taking my time.” Oikawa replied to the man in front of him. Iwaizumi nodded in agreeance before he grabbed Oikawa’s hips and brought him right on top of the bulge in his pants. Oikawa moaned at the feeling of the hard cock under him. “You’re hard.” Oikawa said, stating the obvious. “What are you gonna do about it?” Iwaizumi replied looking up at Oikawa who had pink cheeks. “Not gonna tell you.” Oikawa responded, making Iwaizumi growl in protest. “No fair.” Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumi’s pitiful expression of hurt. “Shhh, just let me do what I want. I promise to make you feel good.” 

Iwaizumi had no choice but to comply with Oikawa's wishes. He was someone who specialized in sex and being sexy, Iwaizumi was sure he could trust him with giving him a pleasure he’s never felt before. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi’s facial expressions as he thought about his words. Iwaizumi looked up at him and gave him a nod that meant he could continue. Oikawa smirked before he got on his knees and started to unbuckle Iwaizumi’s jeans and also began to undo his zipper. Instead of bothering to take Iwaizumi’s jeans all the way off, Oikawa got started by taking Iwaizumi’s neglected, up until now, cock into his mouth. 

Oikawa swirled his tongue along the tip and sucked the pre-cum that was dribbling down the shaft. Iwaizumi tried hard not to moan at the sensations of Oikawa’s lips on his cock, but the pleasure was so delicious, he just couldn’t hold himself back. Iwaizumi’s hands went into Oikawa’s brunette locks to keep his hands busy while Oikawa took Iwaizumi right down his throat. “Holy shit. No one has ever deepthroated me before…” Iwaizumi groaned, fisting Oikawa’s hair in response to the absolute pleasure he felt. Oikawa, instead of replying, sucked Iwaizumi harder like he was extracting his soul. Iwaizumi began to pant like a dog in heat and sweat began to form at his brows.

Oikawa could only smile as Iwaizumi's cock pumped more pre-cum down his throat. The taste was addictive and Oikawa, too, could only moan in appreciation. Iwaizumi was getting close, and Oikawa had a feeling he was too, but he didn’t want him to just yet. He wanted Iwaizumi to orgasm so hard while he was inside of him, not down his throat. Oikawa bobbed his head and sucked in his cheeks to mimic the feeling of being inside him before he popped his mouth off and licked the excess liquid off his lips. Iwaizumi smiled, his face looking like he was going to fall asleep instead of cum his brains out. Oikawa giggled at that thought.

When Oikawa climbed back onto Iwaizumi’s lap, Iwaizumi leaned forward and connected their lips, tasting himself while he did so. Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi’s tongue slid past their joined lips and tangled with his. While Oikawa was wholly focused on kissing Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi jerked his cock to get enough pre-cum to start and stretch open Oikawa. Oikawa gasped at the feeling of rough fingers prodding his entrance. “You could’ve warned...me.” Oikawa spoke, gasping more when Iwaizumi’s finger started to thrust inside of him. “I like giving surprises.” Iwaizumi replied, smirking. Since their mouths were free, Iwaizumi brought back his fingers to spit on them to help the stretching going easier. 

Oikawa let Iwaizumi have his fun until he knew he was ready to take Iwaizumi and everything he had to offer. Stopping Iwaizumi from adding another finger, Oikawa took his chin and kissed him on the lips (a way to tell him he was ready) quickly before taking Iwaizumi’s cock and sliding it right inside of him. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi moaned in somewhat unison at the feeling of being finally joined together. Oikawa mewled as Iwaizumi hit the deepest part of him in that one thrust. Before Iwaizumi could go crazy and start fucking him like a goddamn animal, Oikawa cut him to the chase and started to slowly bounce ontop of him. 

Iwaizumi watched with dilated pupils as Oikawa began to bounce on top of him. Oikawa had wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck to keep his body steady and Iwaizumi, in return, had his strong callused hands, hours in the gym would do that to you, gripping Oikawa’s hips to make sure his cock was able to be thrusted inside of Oikawa’s hole perfectly. Oikawa moaned as his bare thighs came in contact with Iwaizumi’s jean clad legs. The feeling of Iwaizumi inside of him was incredible, and it wouldn’t be long before he made contact with his sweet spot. 

As if predicting the future, Iwaizumi’s cock had slammed right into Oikawa’s prostate right as he thought it. Oikawa couldn’t hold back his moans and orgasm that ripped through his body. It was like a fire had ignited inside of him and Oikawa couldn’t do anything to hold back. Iwaizumi smiled as Oikawa’s cock spurted cum onto his chest. Oikawa stopped bouncing to look at the mess he had made on Iwaizumi. His face flushed in embarrassment. But Iwaizumi didn’t care. All he cared about now was reaching his own orgasm which Oikawa had held him back from achieving minutes ago.

Before Oikawa could even apologize or whatever he was going to do, Iwaizumi flipped them so now Oikawa’s back was on the couch and his legs were spread out to show Iwaizumi his hidden gem. His hole was stretched to fit Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi only, pink from the hard cock that abused it, and leaking fluids all over the leather couch and Oikawa’s thighs. “Iwaizumi, please, I’m still sensitive!” Oikawa tried to tell the horny man before him, but his pleas were not listened to. Iwaizumi was on a mission and nothing Oikawa said could break him out of it. 

Iwaizumi slid his cock back into Oikawa's used hole and began to thrust wildly. Oikawa cried out in over stimulation as Iwaizumi pistoned his cock in the direction of his prostate. “Fuck, Oikawa, you’re so sexy. I’m gonna cum.” Iwaizumi moaned in Oikawa’s ear, making the brunette moan out as his cock began to grow hard again at Iwaizumi’s words. “I’m gonna cum, again, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa wailed in pleasure as his cock twitched in anticipation. It wasn’t long before both men came. Iwaizumi inside of Oikawa, and Oikawa onto his own chest, his cum making it all the way to his chin. 

Iwaizumi fell on top of Oikawa, breathing heavily and sweating. Oikawa was in the same state, as well. After calming down a little bit, Oikawa began to laugh as he threaded his fingers through Iwaizumi’s damp hair. “What’s so funny?’ Iwaizumi wondered, caressing Oikawa’s cheek. “I don’t know. I think I’m just so...fucked out of my head that I can’t think straight anymore.” Oikawa replied, laughing even more. Iwaizumi chuckled at Oikawa’s words before he kissed him deeply. It was a kiss to show his thanks and how much he enjoyed their time. But it was also a way of telling Oikawa that this wasn’t the last time they were going to meet up. 

“Don’t tell me that was a goodbye kiss.” Oikawa stated, looking at Iwaizumi in all seriousness. “Never.” Iwaizumi replied, taking Oikawa’s cheeks in his rough hands. “What we just did now, was the best thing I’ve ever done in my life. Today, I came out to my two best friends and here I am now, barely hours later, just done having sex with one of the most beautiful man I have ever seen.” Iwaizumi confessed. He had basically ripped his heart from his chest and served it to Oikawa on a platter. “I see...Want my number?” Oikawa questioned the man. Iwaizumi laughed and nodded. Instead of writing it on a piece of paper or putting it in Iwaizumi’s phone, Oikawa grabbed a pen and wrote it on Iwaizumi’s arm, adding his signature. 

Iwaizumi looked at him with a raised brow. “So you can always remember me.” Oikawa responded. Iwaizumi laughed before he kissed him. “ _How could I ever forget you_?” Iwaizumi questioned. Oikawa just shrugged before he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i loved writing this. so if you guys want a spin off, of everyone and their significant others but still in this stripper universe, please let me know because i would be more than happy to do it!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! part two coming soon!


End file.
